This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have developed versatile timing systems, which are controlled by real-time signal processors. However, as a part of future developments of the complete set of spectrometer timing and signal processing electronics that could outperform existing state-of-the art timing system, we began to work on its concept and implementation. An essential part of it will be a modern dual-core digital signal processor (DSP) with 2400 Mflop. Initially it will run as a single 1200 Mflop core compatible with the existing software and will use existing Kernel, modified to support USB link to the host PC. This processor will supervise FPGAs, responsible for pulse-sequence generation, and will provide rapid "on-the-fly" pulse delay and width update without swallowing pulse sequences. It will also tightly synchronize all this activity with phase cycle and signal averaging. The existing system does this, but more advanced features, such as multi-pulse sequences, composite pulse generation, and TPPI will be better achieved with the enhanced system.